monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Akantor
Akantor is one of the most powerful monsters encountered in Monster Hunter Freedom 2. It has powerful forelimbs, thick spikes, a clawed tail and large tusks. It is the "final boss" of Monster Hunter Freedom 2 and is unlocked after completing the High Rank Shen Gaoren urgent quest. Its Japanese title is literally "Supreme Monster". 400px The Akantor bears a strong resemblance to Tigrex in both appearance and battle, the differences being that Akantor has powerful forelimbs instead of wings, which make it incapable of flight, and its immense size, which dramatically slows down its movements. According to the game, Akantor is a Flying Wyvern; however, because it shares many traits with the Tigrex, Akantor's a special case of Flying Wyvern. In-Game Description }} Notes *Akantor's thick plating is strong enough to resist the Gravios' heat blast. This enables Akantor to defeat the Gravios in the video "Akantor Ecology." *When weak, Akantor will limp for a few seconds, even though it can't be captured. *Breakable parts include two spikes on the sides of its back, its chest, its two "fangs" (rather tusks actually), its claws on the two forelegs and its tail can be cut off. *Throwing a Sonic Bomb into Akantor's mouth before it uses its wind blast will stun the monster and might cause it to drop a shiny. *Throwing Flash Bombs at Akantor will only stun the creature for 3 to 4 seconds, much shorter than for other monsters. However, this is an easy way to avoid Akantor's charge and other attacks. *Akantor's tail can be easily cut off simply by attacking the underbelly of the beast, but closer to the joint where the tail begins. In this area, the hunter is almost immune to damage, with the exception of the body slam, and roar (not beam). *Akantor's tail can reap up to two carves when cut, much like Gravios or Monoblos. *Sonic Bombs don't work when it is in Rage Mode. *In Monster Hunter Freedom Unite there is a downloadable HR9 Akantor quest, which gives a unique reward: Great Stones. These are used to craft a special Raw Greatsword, the G Blade. *The Wind Tunnel will still deal a lot of damage even if the player is guarding. *Painting Akantor and zooming into the map makes him visible when he is underground. *Akantor's back can be broken by attacking his chest. *Players are awarded Blood Onyx when they slay Akantor. *All Akantor weapons have high raw damage and high affinity, but have horrible sharpness, at most green or some blue even with the skill Sharpness+1 *In MHFU, after killing high rank Akantor, the village chief reveals that one of her ancestors used the giant sword in the farm to drive it to the volcano. Changes in Monster Hunter Portable 3rd *Akantor is back in MHP3rd. *It has a new move where it spins its body, attempting to bite what is behind it. This attack can inflict Defense Decrement when Akantor is in Rage mode. **It can also follow up its Shovel Uppercut attack by pinning a hunter that has been knocked down by the attack, crushing the hunter and dealing heavy damage over time. *Akantor's Wind Beam now sweeps, and deals considerable damage even if blocked. *In MHP3rd, when Akantor digs, it does this much faster. **Unlike in previous games, a hunter can see tremors in the ground when Akantor digs, allowing hunters to see where Akantor goes while underground. *Akantor is found in an entirely new area, the Lava Canyon. MHP3rd Analysis Information is taken from mhp3rd.net Template:Akantor MHP3rd Analysis (Normal)|Normal||True Template:Akantor MHP3rd Analysis (Rage)|Enraged Videos Polls |valign="top"| |} Category: Monsters Category:Fire Element Monsters Category:Wyverns Category:Pseudowyverns Category:Monsters in Monster Hunter Freedom 3